


When It's Gone

by SketchLockwood



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, a really short piece. </p><p>I needed to express something I suppose... I am sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Gone

He looked over the grounds of Windsor. He looked at nothing, at the shadow of a thing which had been. He cursed, fighting tears as he drew blood from his lips. How quickly these things end, how fast fate can turn. How suddenly your heart can stop beating in your chest, whilst somehow fate in all of its cruelty keeps you alive. 

Edward tensed, his hands gripping the stone so hard his nails split. He did not notice the pain, did not notice a thing. He stared blindly observant as he stared, watching as the ladies began to gather. To gather for a sight he did not want to see. How had this happened? How had he been so stupid, how had an intelligent man let this happened? 

Suddenly, painfully, he felt his heart beat once more as he saw her. As his eyes rested on the woman he longed to see, longed to hear, longed to hold as he had known her. 

Elizabeth...

Her name would not stop, he heard it whispered, heard it shout, heard it cried, screamed and moaned. He heard her breaths, her sighs, her... He just heard her. Heard her as much and as loud as he longed for her. Longed that he could go back, that he could change it all. That he could show her, convince her of his love for her, of his need for her above life itself. 

Did she not realise that life without her was as fruitful as life without air? If only... 

If only he had not been so stupid, if only he had realised, if only he had stopped himself falling. If only he had caught himself, caught his mind, caught hold of his sanity, his emotions. If only he had been strong enough to be a man; to be a real man. 

If only he had realised what he had before it was gone. 

Then he would not have found himself in this situation. Then he would not have been the one to cause his own demise. Then would not have been the one... Would not have been the one to push her away, to break his own heart, to do this. To take his own life.


End file.
